1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a slot-in optical disk drive, and more particularly to a protection device of a slot-in optical disk drive which prevents a driving member of a disc loading/unloading mechanism from sliding out.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a slot-in optical disk drive, an optical disc is automatically loaded to a play position or unloaded through several guide rods of a disc loading/unloading mechanism linked by driving linking rods. As the operation of the slot-in optical disk drive is simple and the slot-in optical disk drive is thinned easily, the slot-in disk drive has become a mainstream product in the market.
As shown in FIG. 1, a way for driving a guide rod in a traditional slot-in disk drive is shown. In the traditional slot-in disk drive, each linked guide rod 1 is formed with a guide pin 2 or a slot 3. As the slot 3 is swayed up/down or right/left, the guide pin 2 inserted into the slot 3 slides along the edge of the slot 3 and moves each guide rod 1 to contact the peripheral of the optical disc so as to guide the optical disc to be loaded or unloaded according to the loading/unloading state of the optical disc.
However, in order to reduce the height of the slot-in optical disk drive, the height of the guide pin 2 and the height of the slot 3 are both reduced. Due to the limited space, no strengthening structure can be added. Therefore, the guide pin 2, which should only slide in the shallow slot 3, may easily slide out of the slot 3, as indicated by the dotted line 2′, so that the slot-in optical disk drive may be jammed or damaged easily. Besides, due to the assembly tolerance, the components of the slot-in optical disk drive may have different frictional resistances after assembly. If the driving force of the slot-in optical disk drive is adjusted to be too small, the force applied to the guide pin 2 by the slot 3 is reduced to avoid the guide pin 2 sliding out of the slot 3. However, the optical disc cannot be loaded or unloaded smoothly as the driving force is not enough. If the driving force is increased, the force applied to the guide pin 2 by the slot 3 is increased so as to make the guide pin 2 slide out of the slot 3 easily. Therefore, the adjustment of the driving force is difficult, and more manufacturing time is needed. Moreover, abnormal use, such as the optical disc being held or released too late, also makes the guide pin 2 with the smooth sides move out of the slot 3 easily. Thus, the driving structure of the guide rod of the conventional slot-in optical disk drive still has many problems to resolve.